The Perfect 10
by dauntless4610
Summary: What if insurgent never took place? this is my take if the war never happened, and what the gang would do, including new members to their group. Four and tris/six are training initiates together, but what happens if some initiates are jealous of their relationship? what if they attack the other initiates? Ok, i'm horrible at summaries, but its sounds better then it seems!
1. Chapter 1:The Banquet

A/N so this is my other story that I'm writing besides 'changing over time'. So every other day I will post this story, while all other days is 'changing over time'.

Plan: Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays will be this, while Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday will be the other one. And Sunday, I might not update. So thanks!

FYI Eric never injected anyone with the simulation serum

Chapter 1

Tris POV

I read the board behind Eric. I got first! No way this is true! Uriah gives me a bear hug while Christina squeals with delight. But I'm not really paying attention to them, I'm looking for a pair of dark blue eyes. I scan the crowd, until I see one walking towards me. I smile as Tobias walks up next to me.

"you think giving you a hug would give away too much?" he whispered

"Shut up and kiss me" I tell him sternly

He doesn't hesitate, he swoops down and wraps his strong arms around my waist and presses his lips to mine. My arms snake around his neck. We stay like that for a bit, until I pull away and smile at him. He smiles back. I turn around in his grasp as he rests his chin on the top of my head.

Christina is smiling like a nut, while all the rest of my friends, including Tobias's friends stared at us with mouths agape. I wave my hand up at their faces whilst saying "close your mouth, you'll catch flies". I smirk as their mouths snap up. While everyone is recovering, Christina takes this chance to fangirl out.

"OMGYOUGUYSJUSTKISSEDYOGGUYSAREOERFECTFOUREACHOTHERFOURANDTRISOMGWENEEDTOGOSHOPPING…" she continues with her rambling but Will manages to calm her down. I smile a turn to Tobias, he kisses me once more. But this time, when we pull apart, all of dauntless has seen our "show" and starts too whoop and cheer. I blush, still not a fan of attention. But the embarrassment quickly changes to anger when I near someone yell.

"DON'T YOU SEE! THATS WHY SHE GOT FIRST! ITS BECAUSE SHE WAS USING FOUR TO GET A HIGHER RANK!"

I looked around the crowd to find the source of the voice. My eyes zoom in on Peter. Peter, the one who constantly made fun of me. Peter, the one who wrote stiff all over my sheets. Peter, the boy who helped make me run through dauntless naked. Peter, who touched me. Peter, the boy who tried to kill me. Peter, the boy who is going to pay.

I rush forward, or try to, but Tobias holds me back. He whispers "wait" and with that walks toward Peter and punches him in the face. Before Peter could react, he picked him up and dangled him to the crowd. He gestured me to come to him. I walked forward, and he lowered Peter to the ground. When I reached him, I kicked Peter in his "area" and watched as he crumpled to the floor. All of dauntless was silent.

Four turned to the crowd, and yelled "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH ME OR MY GIRLFRIEND! SO DON'T MESS WITH US!" I smiled and grabbed his hand, and with that we walked out of the pit, to get ready for the truth or dare party in an hour.


	2. Chapter 2:I Thought I Lost You

Chapter 2

Tris POV

I grasp Tobias's hand as we walk down to his apartment. We are just about to pass the chasm when he stops suddenly. I stop as well, and turn to look at him. "is everything ok?" I ask. He smirks, and he picks me up on arm supporting my back, the other under my knees. I would start to scream and kick, but… I don't. I'm enjoying this too much to complain.

We eventually reach his apartment. As he sets me down, I whimper, sad he put me down. He chuckled, laughing at me. He unlocks the door, and pulls me in. he grabs me by the waist and pushes me against the wall. He leans in and kisses me, one arm on either side of me, locking me in. not that I don't enjoy it, I am. But my fear is taking over. "Tobias…" I whisper. He stops and releases me. He looks down, as if ashamed. "I'm sorry tris, I just lost control, forgive me?" he looks up at me, his eyes actually filled with, worry? I decide to tease him a bit, get him back for laughing at me.

I look up with him with a hurt/scared look on my face. "I-I…d-ont.. think I can" I say to him, purposely stuttering. i tremble my lip and whisper "Bye, four" Purposely saying "Four" to give him the appearance I was leaving. I look at his face, his face Is drooped, his eyes are, wet? He was crying? About me?

He shakes his head and Says "I'm sorry tris" and with that he turns around, his back twitching as he silently cries. (A/N I know that I made Four A big Softie, but I decided it would be more dramatic) I stop my acting and say his real name. he turns to face me, a tear escapes his eye. I say his name again, louder and run into his arms. I hug him, and bury my head into his chest. He looks at me shocked. I look at him in the eye and say sternly "I Will. Never. Never. Leave you." He looked at me, and instead of being mad at me, he just gathered me into his arms and whispered "I thought I lost you…" trailing off at the end.

I just kissed him on the cheek and led him to the bed. I pushed him on, and set an alarm for 45 minutes, so we wouldn't be late for Truth Or Dare. I hop on to the bed, and he pulls the sheets over us. He wraps me in his arms and I snuggle into him. And I place my legs between his, and he tightens his grip around me, in a life preserving prison, to keep me safe.

"I love you Tris" he whispers

"I love you Tobias" I say back

And with that we fall asleep in each other's grasp.


	3. Chapter 3:Truth or Dare

Chapter 3

Tris POV

I awake to the blare of the alarm. Tobias groans and helps me up. We climb out of bed and change into layered clothes. We decide to go as a matching couple. Tobias puts on black skinny jeans and a black shirt with dark blue stripes. He wears black vans with dark blue shoe laces. I slip on black skinny jeans. I put on a black and blue jacket, with a black, blue striped shirt. I but on some shoes similar to Tobias'. We head out hand in hand to Uriah's apartment.

On the way to the apartment, I keep on hearing three types of things. 1) Jealous girls 2) jealous guys (even though I can't imagine why) 3) some saying how cute we looked matching. I smiled to four and we knocked on the door to the apartment. Christina opens the door and immediately squeals at how cute we look together. We chuckle and sit down in a circle for Truth or Dare or Strip.

Uriah speaks "so you'll be asked T or D, you choose, and then they will ask you a question. You can either do it, or take off an article of clothing that is not a sock or shoe." We all nod

"So since this is my place, I'll go first." He scans the room, looking for his victim. His eyes land on Shauna

"Shauna, T or D?" he asks

"Truth" she replies while Uriah yelled pansycake at her. We all just rolled our eyes at his, Uriahness.

"Who do you like?" he replies smugly

Shauna mumbles something that we can't hear. "What was that?" Uriah asks, but she mumbles again. "Who?" he presses,

"ZEKE" she screams. As her and Zeke's face went red, and she buried her face in her hands. But I guess it wasn't all bad, because Zeke says "I like you too" Shauna looks up smiling at him. He walks over kisses her on the cheek and sits next to her. She looks around still smiling.

"Mar, T or D?"

"Dare" Marlene replies confidently.

"Dare you to find Eric and ask him to Marry you" Mar contemplates this but eventually whips of her jacket. "I've got my eye only on one guy" she says while winking at Uri. Uri blushes and gives her a quick kiss. I smile, I always knew those two were meant to be! She scans the room and her eyes land on me,

"Tris Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, and Uriah if you say Pansycake, I will hurt you." I say sternly

"What is Fours real name?" she asks

I shrug of my jacket without a second thought. Tobias smiles at me and pulls me closer to him, and keeps his arm around my waist. I lean into him and search around the room. I decide on Chris.

"Chris, Candor or Dauntless"

"Truth" she replies

"PANSYCAKE" Uriah screams

"SHUT UP" we all scream at him as he cowers behind Mar, who just laughed at her weak Boyfriend

"How many fears did you have?"

"19" she says, proudly

I smile, that wasn't too bad, but now I want to know something.

"Time out!" I yell as everyone turns to look at me

"We all trust each other right?" they all nod

"So since Christina had to tell how many fears she had, we should do the same." They stay silent for a moment but eventually all nod

"K so it will start with Zeke, and end with me."

Zeke-15

Shauna-16

Lynn-12

Mar-15

Uri-10

Will-19

Chris-19

Soon it reaches Tobias and me.

"Four" he says simply, some of my friends eyes widen, but I just smile, after they all recover, they look at me

'Six" I say their eyes widen some more but they eventually recover but now we get back to the game

"Six, T or D?" she asks me, calling me six, I smile at the name

"Well, how about you call me six when we meet the new initiates, and truth" I say

"What Faction did four come from?" she asks me

"Umm, why you asking me about Four? You could ask him!" I say and whip of my shirt, and I catch Tobias staring

"Like the view?" he just nods

I smile and look around for my next victim.

"Lynn?"

"Dare"

"Dare ya to tell me who you like?"

She whips off her jacket

She looks at me, glaring

"Tris rate all the girls, including yourself on a scale of 1-10 based on looks, 1 being horribly ugly, 10 being gorgeous."

"I didn't even get to choose." I whine

"Pick dare, I Dare you to say that, truth I ask you to tell the truth." She replies smugly

I sigh and give my rankings

Chris-10

Mar-9

Sauna-9

Lyyn-8

Me-2

When I finish, all the guys and Lynn give me weird looks, while the girls, excluding Lynn look angry

"What?" I ask, confused

Christina stands up, walks up to me and slaps me, HARD, across the face

"CHRISTINA WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I scream at her

She looks at me and sighs, "That was for underestimating yourself" every one nods

I sigh "guys, thanks for trying, but you know I'm not pretty"

They just shake their heads while muttering "humble" under their breaths

The game continues on, so now, I'm without a shirt or pants, but I still have shorts on. Tobias has no shirt. Uriah, Zeke, Will are in their boxers. While the rest of the girls are in their under garments. It was fours turn. He looks at me and says

"You know the question"

"Dare" I reply?

"Dare you to move in with me." I withhold my smile, time to tease him I think

"What's the penalty for not doing a dare?" I ask, and I see Tobias's eyes, sadden a bit

"Take off an article of clothing" Uri says

I grab the waist band of my shorts, but right as I'm about to grab hold, I jump into his lap and scream

"YES!" he looks shocked, but he smiles and kisses me passionately."

"Get A ROOM!" Lynn screams at us

"You know, I think that was a good note to end on, GOODNITE!" Uri screams, and kicks us all out

And with that we walk hand in hand back to OUR apartment.


	4. Chapter 4:Jobs

Chapter 4

Tris POV  
I awake the next day in Tobias's strong arms. I try to squirm out of his grasp, but he only tightens the grip around me. I sigh and bury my head into his chest. He pulls me closer. I breathe in his scent, sweat, metal, and something distinctly male. I look up at his perfect face. He is so perfect. While I am a short skinny girl who doesn't deserve him. Maybe molly was right…

FLASHBACK

_I told Tobias I would be right back as he walked to the apartment. I told him I wanted to go check on Christina. I was on my way to the transfer dorm but I was stopped by molly._

"_you only got first because you are with four" she hissed at me_

'_OH REALLY, well im pretty sure I beat the crap out of you during initiation, do you want a rerun?" I retort_

_Her eyes widen slightly but she quickly hides any worry._

"_well just so you know, four is going to dump you because you are fat, ugly and that's why your dad didn't come for visiting day, because he hates you!" she told me_

_I step back, shocked_

"_Yeah that's right, back away stiff, Four doesn't love you, you twelve year old!"_

_And with that she walked away._

_End_

I Start to cry, I don't know why but tears are streaming down my face, soaking Tobias's bare chest with my salty tears. I guess my crying wakes him up, because he jolts up, worry evident in his eyes.

"Tris? Tris! What's wrong?" he asks me hugging me

"yesterday, molly told me, you don't love me, and neither does my family. She says you are going to dump me cause i'm ugly…"

"tris, I would never leave you." He whispered to me

"I know, but still, I need you, you are my life, without you, I am worthless" I tell him

He just pulls me in and he kisses me gently and hugs me

"im going to take a bath." He told me, and he got up to leave, but I grabbed his wrist

"don't leave me, please," I whispered

He looked at me with a troubled look "well I need to take a bath…"

"me too, but I don't want to be alone."

"fine we will do it after."

We walked down to the pit to pick out jobs, and to to get our new apartments, even though I don't need one. We make it in to the pit and we all line up in ranking order. so apparently, eric would call our name, and then we would yell our job preferences, and then he would hand us our apartment key.

After a wait of about ten m,inutes, eric and four go on to the stage. They calm down the audience and start to speak

"congratulations to all new members of dauntless, you will now get your new job/jobs and apartment." Four says to all of dauntless

"I will now call you up in ranking order!" Eric yells

"TRIS!" he yells

I walk on to the stage, "INITIATE TRAINER AND TATTOO PARLOR" I yell

"You know you can be a leader right?" he asks

"yes, but that means I have to work with you." I retort

A chorus of "ooohs" and "Burrrns" goes through the audience, but Eric ignores them

"you will have apartment D55" he says walking forward, and handing me the keys

I toss them back to him he looks surprised

"you need these, what you going to do, live in the halls?" he asks

"no im moving in with my Boyfriend" I tell him

"and who would that be?" he asks

"Four." I tell him

He turns to four "You could do a lot better." Four growls at him

"What?" he asks, deadly quiet

"I said, you could do much better." He says again

Four walks forward and puches him square on the nose.

"I TOLD YOU AT THE BANQUET NOT TO MESS WITH ME OR MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yells. Some people rush Eric to the infirmary, so Four fills in for his place. Uri becomes leader in training. Lynn become Dauntless born Initiate Trainer. Mar becomes nurse Will works in control room and Chris is a nurse and Dauntless Born trainer. Peter, sadly gets to stay in the compound as a dauntless compound guard. Oh well.

Tobias and I walk back to Our apartment and go to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5:The Jumpers

Chapter 5

10 months later

I wake up to Tobias' arms around me. I turn around and snuggle my head into his chest, hopefully causing him to wake up. He stirs, but doesn't wake up yet. But I know how to wake him up. I climb on top of him and kiss him. His hands immediately go around my waist and he starts to iss back, I guess it's a reflex now? I pull back and his eyes partially open, but he is still not awake. I kiss him lightly, and pull away quickly. He groans, and I just smirk at him.

"Trissy…. Come back…" he groans

"nope, initiates today." I tell him, and he shoots up

"CRAP, that's today" he exclaims

I nod and tell him "if you hurry up, maybe I'll kiss you."

he shoots up and runs into the bathroom. "hurry up will you! Initiates come in an hour!" I yell at him

he peeks his head out of the bathroom and says "you know why don't you come with me, so we save water, and time." He smiles at me cheekily. I smirk and yell "PERV" and throw my pillow at him.

Today, I decide to look intimidating, and to match with Tobias. Tobias wears the out fit he wore to the truth or dare game last year. So I decide on a pair of black skinny jeans. I put on a dark blue tank top, (the color of the stripes on Tobias' shirt and shoes) and a black button down, but I don't button it up. The sleeves go up to my elbows, and for the rest of my arm, I have dark blue bracelets. I apply minimal make up, and leave my hair down. I take my "4" charm and slip in on to a dark blue chain and put it on.\

I go to Tobias, who is putting on his "Four" face, while I put on my "Six" face. He notices my presence, and he gapes at my appearance. I blush and take one of the muffins from the table and start to eat it on the way down to the net to see the ceremony on the screens.

Me, Tobias, Chris, and Lynn all wait with the rest of the gang at the net seeing the ceremony take place we wait for the transfers to dauntless. The First is a boy from Erudite named Joel. He has glasses with blond hair. Unlike many erudite however, he has kind eyes, not hard eyes. Next is another Erudite named Michelle. She has long black hair, and dark brown eyes. A while later, a girl from candor with short brown hair and pale green eyes named Mckenna transfers to dauntless. Then a kid named Jordan transfers from amity. Then from Candor, a guy named Garrett. He has cold blue eyes with Black hair. Then a girl from erudite named Jackie. She has blonde hair with green eyes. Then near the end of the ceremony, a small, skinny short, boy from Abnegation comes on to the platform. He reminds me of how I was a year ago. His name is Sai and he transfers to…Dauntless. Tobias leans down and whispers "Divergent" in my ear. I nod. Still looking at the screen as Sai makes his way to the dauntless section. That's when I hear Uriah, who says "He is definitely not going to make it into dauntless." I turn to him and say "He WILL make it"

Uriah looks at me surprised, I mean, why would I defend an initiate? But I leave it at that, and we wait for the initiates to come.

We wait around the net for about 1 hour until we hear the rumbling of the train coming. We hear Max yelling to the initiates at the top, while I check my phone. 5 months ago, everyone who is 16 and above gets a phone. I play some really addictive but annoying game called Flappy Bird. I play this until Tobias tells me to watch the net. I put my phone in my back pocket, just in time to see a grey blur hit the net, Sai. He is wearing a long gray shirt, with gray skinny jeans, and gray converse. He has a black and grey watch on his right wrist. His outfit is a little much for an Abnegation, but whatever floats your boat.

He looks at me and his eyes widen, then he looks at Tobias, and his eyes widen some more. "Beatrice, To-"I cut him off before he can continue. Tobias looks surprised that he would recognize us from abnegation. He nods, and says "I won't tell" Wow, this kid is very perceptive. "What's your name?" I ask, "Sai" he replies

"FIRST JUMPER SAI!" Tobias yells

He looks at us one more time, and asks "Are you two together?" I look at Tobias and nod. But then instead of freaking out on how unabnegation that is, or something on how we don't deserve each other, he smiles! He claps his hands and says "Finally, I came here a few time volunteering during you initiation process, and I couldn't believe you weren't together yet!" he exclaims. Chris walks over and gives him a high 5 "This is a keeper, be careful for petrer and eric though…" he nods and I tell him not to tell anyone else, we wanted to see how long it would take for the initiates to find out.

The order of the jumping

Sai abnegation

Ethan Dauntless

Jordan Amity

Michelle erudite

Jackie Erudite

McKenna Candor

Sharry Dauntless

Jack Dauntless

Joel Erudite

Bobby Dauntless

Garrett Candor

Collin Dauntless

The total was 7 transfers and 5 dauntless born, 12 initiates total. It seems as if they have formed their own groups. The dauntless born in one group. Sai, Joel, Jordan, Michelle, Mckenna in another. And then the rest of the transfers in one other group. I see Jackie eyeing Tobias, and Garrett looking at me. This is going to be a fun initiation (sarcasm).


	6. Chapter 6: The Scream

Chapter 6

"all right, dauntless born with Christina And lynn, transfers with us." The initiates split and the transfers follow us.

"Alright I'm Six, This is Four, we wi-" but I am cut of by Garrett, a candor

"Ha! Numbers for names? When is 8 going to get here?"

Tobias and I planned this out in case this happened, we were going to "attack" the offender, in a synchronized fashion. I look to Tobias and we lunge at him at the same time

I hold his right arm, while Tobias holds his left. We push him against the wall, and I knee him in the stomach.

"Do not question our names" I hiss

"We Earned those names, and we will be better then you will ever be." Tobias growls

"You understand?" I ask

He nods, and we drop him to the floor. Sai's group of friends are all smiling, I wonder why they would enjoy watching someone else get beaten up?

"Alright, lets go to the Chasm," I yell, and they follow us like lost puppies

We reach the Chasm, and the initiates gasp, except for sai, who pales and looks over the railing and backs away. We lead them to dinner, and they go their separate ways. I notice the group with the stiff is looking for a place to sit, so I wave them over. They make their way over and sit down.

"hey tris!" they all say happily.

Chris looks at them funny "who told you?"

They look at her and Jordan speaks up. "Well, those are the two that always hung out, tris, and tob-four." Wow, they all remember his name

"don't worry we wont tell your name." Michelle assures

Tobias nods and goes back to his food, but I notice that the stiff is staring at his hamburger.

"hey sai, that's a hamburger, eat it, its good." I tell him

He looks at me "whats in it?" he asks

"Beef" I respond simply

He cringes and pushes it away, I look at him, as does Tobias, but Jordan just takes it and finishes it. Sai gets up to leave, but I pull him down, he looks at me sadly.

"You have to eat." He shakes his head, and responds "I don't eat meat."

"Why not?" Chris blurts

"Because maybe I don't want to eat some of my best friends!" sai says angrily and gets up to leave.

His friends stare back at him, but they don't get up. McKenna must notice our faces, because she says

"Don't take it personally, He's been through a lot, and meat is a touchy subject for him."

"Why" uri asks

They all just shrug.

And that's when I hear the scream

And it was Sai's


	7. Chapter 7: Anything

Chapter 7

IMPORTANT PART TO THE STORY!  
THESE INITIATES ARE NO LONGER AQUANTINCES WITH SAI! MICHELLE, MCKENNA!

**Also I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry for not updating frequently. I have been really busy. And I am quite upset. So far, in one week, about 10-20 people have called me anorexic, and it really bugs me. They all do this, because it got out that I lost weight over the past month. Last month, I weighed about 76 pounds. Now, I weigh about 70. I don't think that's too bad for a 13 year old boy, but apparently, it means I am anorexic. They say that I don't eat enough, my daily meal is this: breakfast: ¾ glass of milk. Lunch: 2 slices of bread, 3 strawberries Dinner: cup of rice. I don't even think I am fat, I am just not hungry! It does not mean I am anorexic! **

**The next thing is, I have a really, really high voice, for a 13 year old. My voice is higher than a 9 year old girl that I know. So anyways, I jump and flinch a lot, because I am a very shy person. Then one day in sixth period (Advanced LA) some girl, bought this really realistic cockroach thing, and placed it on my shoulder. One thing you should know about me, is I like bugs, they fascinate me, yet I am kind of "afraid" of them. This only goes for a few of them. (Bees, wasps, hornets, cockroaches etc.). So when she was like "hey S-! (My real name will remain hidden…) What's that on your shoulder?" I looked down, and thought I saw a real cockroach. So, I screamed, super loudly, and jumped under the desk. Thing is this caused everyone in the class, to stare at the general area of the scream. I HATE ATTENTION! Heck, I even hate Human interaction, unless it is with my close, close friends or family. This caused me to get scared, and embarrassed. And apparently, the kids in my class, who didn't know it was me who screamed, thought it was a girl. AND… the kids in the class next door heard my scream as well. Yay me!**

**Also, my mom says I spend too much time on the computer, so she doesn't let me type… also intend to wear a lot of black. Also when I watch a movie, and the scary part comes on, I just imagine it without special effects, so I laugh, causing people to think I a dark, (this is cause, I was reading a story, and someone got killed, leading them to think I was demented.)**

**Then in choir, we got three new songs. One, involved me, a guy, singing about kissing a guy. I. Am. Not. Like. That. Luckily we voted against the song. Next we got a song, which the teacher, wanted me to have a bromance, with the only other boy in choir. (She literally said, you two will have a bromance.) And I'm like, NOPE! Then we voted against it. YAY! Finally the last song, involves us dancing. Shaking our bodies really weirdly. *Cringes*. But Choir is fun. Like once our teacher was like. "No leaving the risers. If you need water, then die." And like everyone was dying on the floor, with laughter.**

**We also had a sub in choir, who gave us a lecture, on the meaning of love. For 20 MINUTES! Thanks for wasting our time. Then we had two weeks of non-stop standardized tests, and then a science vertebrate test. They wanted us to eat, with the 8****th**** graders! (Because choir is a combo class) and the 7****th**** graders are like. How about, no. so we ate in the choir room, talking about ships from books, and OTPs. Then we talked about Danisnotonfire (Best youtuber EVER! With some harsh language). Plus Horror stories. Throw in a math completion, and a bunch of pesky 8****th**** graders. Speaking of 8****th**** graders, the some of the 8****th**** graders in art are so not smart. (I don't want to call them stupid). I'm in a 8****th**** grade art class, and there are only two other 7****th**** graders. And the 8****th**** graders think they are so smart. Here are some of their conversations"**

**8****th**** grader: "I'm So Smart, I have a 3****rd**** grade reading level!"**

**Me "Well that's nice, in 3****rd**** grade, I was a college reading level"**

**Other 7****th**** grader "me too"**

**Other other 7****th**** grader "me three!"**

**~0~**

**Another was**

**Teacher "you need to find the circumference of the base, if you don't know, what that is, ask one of the smart kids."**

**8****th**** grader "What's Circumference?"**

**Me "circumference is the distance around a circle."**

**Other 7****th**** grader "it is found when you multiply the diameter by pi"**

**8****th**** grader "What's Diameter?"**

**Other 8****th**** grader 'What's pi?"**

**Me "Diameter, is the distance across a circle"**

**Other 7****th**** grader 'Pi is approximately 3.14"**

**8****th**** grader "How do you remember this? We are supposed to be smarter then you!"**

**HA HA NO.**

**Then the art teacher spends a whole day, teaching us how to use a ruler, because some of the 8****th**** graders, don't know how TO DO SUCH A SIMPLE TASK! **

**Yeah, so that's my life. **

**Keep calm and Fanboy on! (or fangirl)**

**Or**

**Keep calm and Ship fourtris**

**Or you could do both!**

**~Sai(Name is hidden in story, congrats to guest, who commented on "Changing over time" you got my name right, as well as Olivia! ) (_80**

**Veronica Roth, is not being called anorexic, and rationalizing fractions, with the quadratic formula (Thanks for making me do that Algebra). So I am not Veronica Roth. So don't own divergent. :'(**

Chapter 7

Tris POV

It was Sai's scream.

The cafeteria is completely silent.

I look at Tobias, fear is evident in his eyes. I grab his hand, and pull him up. "Four, lets go!" I practically yell. Jordan gets up as well as Uri and Zeke. "No, we will go, you guys stay here." I tell them, and Four and I run out the door, towards the chasm.

We run into the chasm, our heads whipping back and forth, searching for Sai. I hear another scream, but this time, it was not as shrill, as Sai, but it was a mix of screams, A deep boy scream, and a high Girl scream. It was at the metal railing, where I was attacked. I sprint off towards the commotion, with Tobias close behind. The sight we see at the railing is surprising. A bird, is swooping down, and attacking two silhouettes, who run screaming.

The bird flies away, towards the amity orchards. When we look on the floor, I see a pool of blood, and on the floor, is Sai. His clothes are soaked in blood, and his skin is covered in bruises. Tobias scoops him up, and run to the infirmary. I Follow Tobias, as we run to the "hospital". Carrying Sai's limp body, the nurse grabs him, and puts him on the wheely hospital bed thing (You know what I am talking about, and rolls him into the ER section of the hospital/infirmary. I sit down in the waiting room, soon joined by Four, Jordan, Will, Uri, Zeke, Mar, Chris, and the rest of our gang. They all seem, worries, since he sat with us for lunch. Chris seems especially worried, because Jordan told her, that Sai takes shopping/fashion, as much, if not more, then Chris. She said, that she would finally have a shopping buddy. We sit in silence for about 1 hour, until the doctor, walks in to the waiting room. "I would like to inform you that sai is okay." He tells us. We all visibly sigh in relief. He waits for all the sighs to relief. (FYI Sai is pronounced like sigh) "He has woken up, and his only problem, is a little bruising, and soreness. He is asking for Four, Six, And Jordan." He says, while looking at his clipboard, checking who he called in.

We get up, and follow the doctor, who we now know is named Doctor Hoo (DOCTOR WHO OMG! I couldn't come up with any other names…) he opens the door, and we see a bruised sai, who is flipping through his phone, a black and gray phone. (That's my phone, I have a space gray iPhone 5s) when the door closes, his head jerks up to the sound. He sighs when he realizes it was just us. He shuts his phone, and puts it on the table beside him. He sits up, and looks at us, smiling wryly. "How are you doing?" I ask, hoping to break the awkward silence in the room. "Im fine, I guess." He says, with a little shrug. This time, Tobias asks, "who caused this, Sai?" Sai shrugs again "I was attacked from behind." He says simply.

"Im going to kill whoever did this!" Jordan says angrily. Sai laughs a little, and shakes his head a bit. "Hey Jords, (That is what I call my friend Jordan sometimes) can you get the rest of them." He nods, and walks out of the room. Sai looks down, and starts twiddling his thumbs. What was that bird at the scene? "Hey, Sai?" I ask, he look up, and nods, as if to tell me to go on with the question. "Who was the bird" Tobias nods, as if he was also wondering the question. But to my surprise, Sai just laughs. "Oh, Skyla, she is always near, watching out for me." What?, Sai must see our faces, "I'll show you tonight after I get out, meet me at the tracks at 10." We just nod. I am about to ask why the tracks, but then the door opens, with the rest of the gang. Chris sees That Sai is awake, because she squeals and yells "SHOPPING BUDDY!" Sai laughs, and climbs out of his bed, and starts packing his things. Whilst explaining what happened at the Chasm, yet he doesn't mention anything about 'Skyla'. He manages to pack all his things, which consisted of his, watch, phone, and glasses. He walks out of the room, with all of us following. He checks out, and walks to the pit, and sits at one of the benches. "Thanks for everything" he tells us after a little bit. "Huh," Uri just asks. Sai chuckles a bit, "Thanks for being there, no one really has been there, you know besides Jordan over there." "We will be here for you if you need it, you too Jordan." Uri says. "Yeah, now you are part of our group." Zeke says. Sai just smiles "Anything?" he asks. "Anything" Chris replies. He smiles "I need to go shopping." He says we all cover our ears, knowing what will come next. "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" She screams. She grabs Sai's arm and they run to the nearest shop. "10 O CLOCK" Sai screams back at us. And then they are gone.

The whole gang walks back to our apartment. We sit and talk utter nonsense. That's when the door slams open, and Chris and Sai run in with multiple shopping bags. "Everyone out except Four and Tris" Sai screams, his sudden force causes everyone to flinch and run out of the room. "BEDROOM" they scream at the same time. I am taken aback by their force, but I go to my room, Four close behind.

Once we are all in the bedroom Chris shuts the door. Sai opens the bags and starts placing them on the bed, there seem to be 4 piles. I guess one for me, one for dressy me, and then the same, but for four. Chris goes to my dresser, And Sai to Fours. They open them, and start looking through them.

`~Hour later~`

Sai and Chris have finally stopped rooting through our dressers. Seriously, I don't even know why we allowed them to do so. There is a large pile that I guess is what they are going to get rid of. It consists of a lot of Tobias' shorts, which Sai says, are so horrible, he can't even look at Tobias anymore. Since Chris did mine, it's my way to big clothing. Sai wipes his brow dramatically, and reaches for the bags. "So instead of shopping for us, we went shopping for…" he pauses "YOU TWO!" he squeals, as high as Christina. "God knows you need the help." Sai says solemnly, a hand over his heart. Christina nods vigorously. "So that means…" Christina says ominously, "MAKEOVER" they both shriek, while jumping up and down, Four smirks, thinking of the torture they will put me through.

"who should we do first? Tris or Four?" Sai asks Chris, Fours eyes widen. "Um, why would you give me a makeover, I'm a guy?" he asks. Sai turns around, he cocks his head to the side, "So?" he asks. Four puts his hands up in mock defense. "For that, You will be going first." Chris tells him.

This will be hilarious.


	8. Chapter 8: MAKEOVER TIME!

Chapter 8

Tobias POV

They sit me down in a chair they dragged into the bathroom. I still can't believe that I am going to get a makeover. I can see why Tris hates Christina's trips. "Sai, this is going to be a test to see your fashion skills." Christina said. Sai nodded, and walked outside the room. He came back in, carrying, a black bag. He sets it on the counter next to Tris and Chris. He opens it and it reveals lots of tubes and brushes. Chris' eyes widen. "OMG! YOU HAVE MORE MAKEUP THEN ME!" What, isn't Sai a guy? Why does he have makeup? "I have a nail polish bag too." Sai states proudly. I am still confused on why he has all these products. Apparently, Tris is wondering as well. "Sai, why do you have all these products? I mean, abnegation are not supposed to have makeup?" she asks Sai sighs as he pulls out tubes from the bag. "When I was in the Factionless sector, my job was helping their self-esteem." He started mixing a few tubes, together. "The Factionless tend to think less of themselves because of the way the faction think of them. So I started putting makeup on them to help them." He grabbed my wrist, and started to smear the mixture all over my wrist. "Over time, I did clothes as well, and I became pretty good at it too. So I was up all night, up doing people." Well that explains a lot.

He checked my face, and grabbed the plate with the mixture from the tubes. He started to rub it into my face. "This will smooth your face out." He told me. He slowly massaged it all over my face. He put the plate on the side, and pulled out a comb, and a pair of scissors. "So, Tob-Four, would you like to look cold and firm, or carefree?" he asked. "Cold and Firm" I reply. He started to trim my hair around my face. He took a pair of tweezers and started to pluck hair from all over my face.

~hour later~

Sai has been rubbing my face with strange things, and plucking hair off my face. Finally, he spun the chair around, letting me see my face for the first time. My face looks different, it looks more mature, and sculpted. My hair is cleaner, and neater then it was before. I actually look… Good! Sai claps my back, and sits me on the counter. He grabs tris, and sets her in the chair. He takes a pallet from his bag, and presses it against her face. He taps a square, and grabs a tube from the bag. He puts a dab on a triangular sponge, and rubs it over her face. He then takes a big brush, and puts a light pink powder. And applies it to her cheekbones. He takes another sponge, and puts it one her eyelids. He then takes a pencil like thing and outlines her eye, winging it out a little on the end. He wipes his hands, and puts lipstick on her. He then takes a brush, and applies it to her eyelashes, making them longer.

He puts the supplies back in his bag, and takes a brush. He brushes her hair out, and curls the end with a stick he had in the bag. He then braids it down. He takes a tube of gold beads, and he strings them through the braid. He takes out a few strands from the braid. He runs out of the room, and comes back with another bag. He opens it, revealing a rainbow of bottles. He tales out a black tube, and gray tube. He paints her nails a solid black, after applying, a thick clear coat. He takes a thin brush, and dips it in the gray, and makes a few thin stripes on each nail. He takes another clear bottle, and puts it on top of each nail.

~hour later~

Sai just finished with Tris, and he put us in our new clothes. He smiles and walks away with Chris, But right before he shuts the door, he whispers "Ten o clock" and the door shuts. This boy has more secrets then I thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Good Friends

Chapter 9

Tris POV

{9:42}

Four and I walk hand in hand to the train tracks, for our meeting with Sai. "This Sai guy **(A/N HA HA SAI AND GUY RHYME!) **is sure has a lot of secrets." Tobias says while rubbig the back of my hand with his thumb. I nod, but my mind is distant. Who is 'Skyla?'

{10:00}

We finally reach the tracks, and are greeted by Sai, who has a large glove on his right hand. I hear the train in the distance, coming closer, as the steam from the train, is becoming visible. "Come on, follow me!" Sai shouts, and jumps into the train. Tobias jumps in soon after, I jump, and Tobias helps me in. Tobias and I sit across from Sai. Who at the moment is tightening the straps on his glove? He looks up to us. As he lowers his gloved hand. We sit in a comfortable silence, for about half an hour, until we are near the Abnegation Sector of town. He gestures at us to jump off the train. He stands, head out the door, and jumps, landing on his feet. I jump, stumbling, but not falling. Tobias jumps off as well, landing firmly on his feet.

Sai walks away, into the trees. Four and I just stand there awkwardly. Sai's head pokes out from behind a tree. "Tris, Tobias! Let's go!" That causes us to run, and catch up with him. Sai takes a right, then two lefts, then right, and so on. Eventually we reach a clearing, at the edge of the fence. "You have to be really quiet, or they will kill you." Sai says with no joking in his voice. "Okay?" "Okay." We say back. **(TIFIOS REFERENCE!)** He whistles 3 beats. Then I h ear a rustling In the tree and bushes. Out of the Trees, come three birds, and out of the bushes, three horses. I gasp in shock. I have never seen any of these before, only heard of them in books. "Sai!" I whisper yell. The animals cry out and turn to me. The horses surround Sai, while the Birds fly at me. "Tris! Get on the ground!" I hear Sai scream at me. I jump to the ground. The birds pass over head. Sai walks out in front of the Horses. He whistles a different rhythm. The birds come and perch in the trees. The horses settle down. He opens his mouth and starts to sing. It's a song that I think is called "Say Something". It was written a long time ago.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something...

He stops singing, and smiles. I notice that all the animals are asleep. He gets up and says. "That is how you calm them down." I nod, and see Tobias nod as well. He goes to the horses and drapes a blanket over each, which he retrieved from his bag. He gets the birds, and sets them together in a nest near the base of a tree. He sits down on a black blanket. He pats the blanket, and we sit down.

"I guess you want some answers." He states, not as a question, but as a fact. I nod, as well as Tobias.

"When I was going to the Factionless, I went through Amity. There, I was walking past a barn. In the barn, I found these six animals. They were skinny, and malnourished and tied to posts. I saw, an Amity woman, She was beating them." He has tears streaming down his cheeks. "Every blow, they cried in pain." I gasp.

"They were just foals, too" he whispers. "Then she went to the chicks, and was being really rough with them. They had broken wings." He said, with his hands curled into fists. "She was abusing these babies." He said, tears streaming down his cheeks faster.

"I was ten at the time. I threw a rock away, and the woman, ran to the noise. I ran, and broke the ropes. The rope was cutting into the flesh. It was a miracle it wasn't infected." He paused

"Using food, I led them into this clearing. Every day, I would take care of them. I fed them, and trained them. What happened, was they became very protective. I noticed that there would always be an eagle near me. When someone at school would try to hurt me. The Eagle would come down, and attack them." He said

"Like at the Chasm." Tobias said.

"Right." Sai said.

"I trained them, Skyla is my bald eagle," he says, while gesturing to the bald eagle. "And the white horse is Bailey." He told me. "The two black horses, male is Dusk, Female is Dawn, they are siblings." He told us. "Finally, the Gold bird is Hazel, the tan one is Augustus."

"Wow" is all I say. Sai nods. "Would you do me a favor?" he asks

"Sure?" Tobias says. "Please don't tell anyone. They will be taken away." He pleads. I look at Tobias, we both nod. Sai smiles. "One more thing, Tris, Tobias, will you help me take care of them?"

"WHAT?" I ask, Sai chuckles, "The only thing, is you will always have someone watching you, and they will not hesitate to protect you." He says with a smile.

I look at Tobias, who has excitement in his eyes, honestly, I am excited too. I nod vigorously. While Tobias says yes repeatedly. It's kind of funny how excited he is. Sai smiles. "Tris you will take Dawn and Hazel." I nod, "Tobias, you will take Dusk and Augustus." Tobias smiles. "Training is tomorrow at ten, you will learn how to handle them." He tells us. "So we will train you during the day, we will train you at night." I say with a laugh. Sai nods. "One more thing, He walks to the bushes, and out with him, he brings out two puppies, I found these in Candor, they were strays!" he says excitedly. I laugh, "Sai, I think we will be good friends." Tobias says. I nod. Sai laughs and puts the dogs back in the bushes.

**Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out my other stories! 'For You' and 'Changing Over Time: Modern Day'! DFTBA!**

**~Sai**


	10. Chapter 10: Anorexia

Chapter 10

Sai POV

After the long night at the clearing, when my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

When I woke up the next day, the rest of the initiates were still asleep. I run into the bathroom, and take a quick shower, and slip on some grayish, black skinny jeans, as well as a grey and black long sleeved shirt. I grab my phone, pulling it out of my charger, and walk out the door, right as the other initiates are waking up.

I walk across the pit, into the cafeteria. I look up, and see a dark shadow fly above. Skyla. I smile at the thought of my eagle. I sit down in the far corner of the cafeteria, drinking a glass of milk. I'm about a quarter of the way done, when I hear Four and Six call me to their table. I smile, and walk over to the table, and slide in next to Uri and Jordan.

I take another sip of my milk, listening to Uriah and Zeke arguing over unicorns. I smile, when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around, and see Jackie and Garret. Crap. These two have always bullied me, they basically ruined school for me.

"Hey Sai, where's your food?" Jackie asks. I look at my glass of milk, and shrug. "Is that all your eating? Why?" they look at me and start to laugh. By now, the whole cafeteria is silent, listening to our conversation. "Oh now I remember, it's because you're anorexic!" Jackie says **(A/N Being called anorexic is so annoying, I mean, it's not funny, it makes us feel really horrible! sorry for the A/N, but I had to say that.)**. The cafeteria bursts into gasps. "It's because you think your fat, right?" Garret taunts. "IM NOT FAT!" I yell. They laugh, "Oh yeah, that's right, because you are anorexic, how much do you weigh anyways? 50 pounds?" Jackie asks.

"70" I mutter, "What was that? 70 POUNDS? WOW!" She practically screams to the whole world.

I stand, and punch her in the jaw. She gasps, and falls backwards. Garret growls, and walks forward, and throws a punch. I duck, and see out of the corner of my eye, Six and Four standing up. I whistle, signaling for Skyla. Four and Six share a look, and they whistle as well. Using the rhythm I told them, to call Hazel and Augustus. I hear screeches, as I avoid two more punches from Jackie and Garret. Jackie kicks my knee, and I fall to the floor, my vision tinging black.

I hear a scream, and see the birds, attacking Jackie and Garret. They curl up into balls, as the birds fly away. I turn and run out of the room, closely followed by ten. Since there is no training today, I run to Abnegation, to take a walk.

**Hope you liked the first of Sai's POV! Please review, it makes me so happy! Birthday on Sunday :3! DFTBA!**

**~Sai**


	11. Chapter 11: Olivia and William

Chapter 11

Tris POV

Tobias and I run after Sai. He turns right, towards the train, which he jumps on with ease. I grab Tobias' hand, and we jump in to the same car. I hear Sai whistle a new beat, which causes all three birds to fly in. Sai quickly assess each bird for injuries, before letting the fly away. He scoots in to the corner, and stares at his hands.

"Sai you okay?" I ask. He looks up, and attempts to smile, but it ends up looking up like a grimace. "Yeah, I am used to it." He goes back to his shoes. We rode in silence for about another 30 minutes, before Sai stands up abruptly, and jumps out of the train. Once Tobias and I are safely on the ground. I realize that we are in Abnegation. "Sai why are we here?" Tobias inquires. "To take a walk." He replies. Wow, I was expecting more. Sai strolls through the streets of Abnegation, coming to stop in front of a house, right next to mine. "This is my house, one away from each of your houses." Sai says. Right, I forgot that Tobias lived across from me. Tobias. I smile at the thought of him. Tobias puts his arm around my waist, and pulls me closer. Sai rounds the corner and shrieks. I pull away from Tobias and run to Sai. He is shaking, looking at the ground.

I hear Tobias gasp. I look to the ground, and see two abnegation children, holding hands, unconscious, and covered in bruises and cuts. They are lying on the sidewalk, surrounded by spots of blood.

"Olivia? William?" Sai whispers. The kids look to be about 8 years old. Sai picks each of them up, cradling them in his arms. "I'm sorry" he whispers. He turns, and sprints back to the tracks, still holding the kids in his arms. I run with Tobias, back to tracks, and jump in the tracks.

{Back at the compound}

We run into the Compound, and are immediately met with the rest of the gang. "We need to take them to one of your apartments." "You can take them to my old one." I say. Even though I live with Tobias, they still gave me an apartment, but right now it is vacant. I run towards it, it is near the top, since I got first place. I unlock the door, and Sai sets them gently on the bed. He goes into the bathroom, and opens the pre-filled medicine cabinet. He pulls out some medicine, and bandages. He wraps the cuts, and forces the medicine down their throats. He kisses each one on the cheek.

He sits on the bed, and starts to sob into his hands. Jordan sits next to him, and tries to calm him down, but it is obvious he doesn't know why Sai is so upset. "Pardon if I ask, but what's going on?" Christina asks. Sai looks up, his eyes still full of tears. "These are Olivia and William. We were friends in abnegation. They were being hurt by some erudite in school, and I always took care of them, but when I had to transfer, there was no one to care for them, I said I would always protect them. Know look what has happened." Sai breaks down again.

I see a two small hands reach out for Sai's hand. Sai moves, and I see two sparkling green eyes. Their brown hair, framing their faces. Sai smiles, and pulls them into a big hug. "Uncle Sai" they whisper. "Liv, Willy." Sai says, his voice thick with emotion. They wrap their frail arms around Sai. "I love you, I will never leave you again" Sai whispers. And I can tell, he is telling the truth.

**Thanks for reading! 4 days till my birthday!**

**~Sai**


	12. Chapter 12: Liv and Willy

Chapter 12

Tris POV

Sai pulls away from them, but still has his arms wrapped around them. They sit on his lap. They look up, and they see all of us. Their eyes widen. They turn around, and bury their little heads into his chest. Sai strokes their backs lovingly. "Will they hurt me?" they ask, their big, innocent eyes, filled with fear. Sai smiles, "No, these are all of your parents, we will keep you safe." They turn and look at us. "Mom? Dad?" they ask, as if unsure. "These are good people, not like them." Sai says. They nod. "Mommy?" they ask together, Mar, Shauna, Chris and I, all smile and wave. "Daddy?" All the guys wave.

They get the largest, cutest smile on their faces. Sai gets up, pulling them up with him. "Guess what time it is?" he asks "WHAT?" they squeal. "SHOPPING" Sai squeals, they also squeal, and jump up and down, it's like Sai and Chris have entered the kids bodies. He puts them on his shoulders, and runs to the pit, we are laughing, close behind.

{3 Hours later}

We have just gone shopping for Liv's and Willy's clothes. Apparently, they are twins, and have been friends with Sai, since they were 4. We go back to my old apartment, and sit down, in the living room. I hear Willy gasp, he whispers something into Liv's ear, before breaking down. Liv whispers something to Sai, and then breaks down as well. Sai wraps his arms around them, as they cry into him.

We look at him for an explanation. "They need to go back to abnegation." He says sadly. I sigh, I really like Olivia and William. "I have to go back, I can't leave them again." Sai says sadly. We all gasp at his proposition.

I hear a click in my mind. "No! They can stay here!" I say. All heads snap to me. "You three can stay in this apartment, and since Uri is a leader, he can approve it!" I say happily. Everyone smiles. "Sai go get your things, this is your new apartment, until the end of initiation!" Uri says. Sai grabs their little hands, and they run to the transfer dorms.

{5 Hours Later}

Sai has moved into the apartment, and we remodeled it, so it is blue and black, their favorite colors. We got spare keys made, so everyone in the gang has one, because we all are Liv and Willy's parents. Sai says farewell, and closes the door. We all head back to our apartments, or in Jordan's case, to the dorms. I grab Tobias' hand, and I pull him into our apartment. Right when the door closes, he pushes me against the wall, and kisses me. I stand there shocked, but I eventually melt into the kiss. We kiss for what feels like 3 minutes, but was probably an hour. I fall on the bed, and he wraps his arms around me.

I smile, and fall asleep, feeling safe in his arms.

**Birthday on Sunday!**

**~Sai**


	13. Chapter 13: Fight

Chapter 13

Tris POV

{week later}

Today is training. We have went to the clearing with Sai every day at ten. So far we know how to ride the horses, and how to guide them. We also know the whistles to call the birds and horses. We also know how to order the birds. And Sai says that Hazel and Augustus are attached to us now, he says he knows this because in the sky, he sees them, where ever we go. He said they are like a guardian angel.

Olivia and William have warmed up to the gang, but they don't talk to anyone else. We have gained custody of them from candor. The only thing is, they are still considered Abnegation, but they are Dauntless. The whole affair is very confusing. It seems as if only Sai gets it. Sadly, he has been sleep deprived lately. He is filling out forms, for Liv and Willy almost daily, and he has training, dealing with Jackie and Garret. Plus he is going daily to the clearing for the animals. He is getting less than 6 hours of sleep daily.

He has been eating less, and he isn't as happy as he used to be. But he still is trying hard to be the person everyone knows. I'm a little worried though, today is fighting. If Sai isn't up to it, he will not be okay in the fights. But he shouldn't have to worry, he did really good in knife throwing, and okay in guns. The ranking were as follows

Sai

Jordan

Joel

McKenna

Michelle

Garret

Jackie

Since there is only 7 transfers, only Ava from Dauntless born is Factionless.

The fighting pairs

Garret/McKenna

Jackie/Sai

Jordan/Joel

-Michelle

Michelle will not being fighting

When they walk in the training room, some of their eyes widen in fear, but some have smug looks on their faces.

"Today is fighting, or section 2, no one will be Factionless this section. You can surrender, or if you want, go until you are knocked out." I say, the initiates nod, as Garret and McKenna go to the ring.

The fight isn't good for McKenna, Garret knock her out in a few hits, and Michelle takes her to the infirmary. When Michelle returns, Sai and Jackie take the ring. Jackie charges Sai, but he sidesteps, causing her to hit the wall. Jackie turns, and growls, and throws a punch, but Sai catches is, and knees her in the stomach. She doubles over in pain. He trips her, causing her to hit the ground.

He moves, but Jackie grabs his leg, and flips him, causing him to slam into the floor. She pins him down and smiles wickedly. "That Olivia and William, you know that I was one of the ones that thought them some lessons. I see Sai stiffen. Tobias next to me is also stiff, my vision is tinted red.

Over the past week, Liv and Willy have become my children, and I want to beat the crap out of Jackie. Sai growls, and kicks her off of him. He starts to kick her sides. He delivers a kick to her head, and she screams in pain. "I SURRENDER!" she screams. Sai helps her up and walks away. He goes to the door, and opens it, he steps out. Then sticks his head back in, "You can mess with me, but never mess with my friends." He exits, and the door slams shut behind him.


	14. Chapter 14: Attack

Chapter 14

Tobias POV

Sai stormed out of the room, we would follow, but we don't, knowing he wants to be alone. The next two fights go okay, Jordan winning, because Joel surrendered. We go home, to be alone. But when we get to the top floor, I hear a pair of screams, child screams, and then a gunshot. I run to the sound, and the commotion is from the room, Sai, Liv, and Willy share. I kick the door down, to be greeted with Sai holding Liv and Willy, who have tears streaming down their faces. In front of them is an erudite man, with a gun. I grab the man, and pin him to the door. Sai picks up Liv and Willy, he slips a note to Tris, and runs out the door.

I grab the erudite man, and take him to Max. Turns out the man, was mental, and followed Liv and Willy home from school, and was going to kidnap them. Since he is Erudite, we can't do anything, except ban him from Dauntless for life. Tris takes out the note and reads it.

_Ten,_

_I have taken them to the clearing. Please help, something happened._

_~Sai_

We mentally agree with each other to go to the clearing. I grab Tris' hand, and we sprint to the clearing. At the clearing, I hear soft singing. We walk in to the clearing, to see Liv and Willy, Crying, in Sai's arms. The horses, are sitting behind them, and the birds are on the ground next to them. I sit down, pulling Tris into my lap. Sai looks up, and gives us a smile, but it is not a full smile.

"Thank god you are here, they won't tell me what happened before I got there, and since you are their second favorites, I figure, they will tell us, if you are here." He says. Tris nods. I just give a slight nod. Sai, gently shakes Liv and Willy. They look up, tears still streaming down their faces. "What happened?" Tris asks sweetly. Willy looks at all of us. "We were walking home from school, and this erudite man jumps out, and grabs me. Liv, tried to stop him, but the man was too strong. I bit him, so he let go of me. He then tried to grab Liv, but we ran away. He followed us all the way back here. And he was always smiling really creepily at us." He starts crying again. Now I understand why they were so upset. That man, was like a pervert. Maybe as low as a pedophile, but I dare not think anyone could be so low. Sai wraps them in his arms. "We will not let anyone hurt you again." I say. "Promise." Tris adds. They look up, and stop crying. Now that they aren't crying, Sai sets them on the ground. "I got you guys something." He says. They smile widely, and start jumping up and down. Sai goes into the bushes out and comes out with the puppies. "PUPPIES!" they squeal, and they each grab one, cuddling with it. I smile slightly, but Tris is smiling like a nut.

WE stay there for a while before going back, for Dinner.

We all sit down at our regular table. Every day, Liv and Willy sit on two of our laps. Today is Uri and Zeke. And they seem to enjoy it. I look over at Sai's plate, which is just a little bit of yogurt. I can see why some people may think he is anorexic, but I can't believe people are so horrible to him. I am about to say something, when I hear a shot. A gunshot. Someone is shooting in the cafeteria. I hear a scream of pain. It is near me.

**Tomorrow (June 1****st****) I turn 13!**

**~Sai**


	15. Chapter 15: New Leaders

Chapter 15

Tobias POV

I grab Tris and Sai, and pull them under the table. I see everyone else in the cafeteria doing the same thing. Screams are erupting throughout the room. I see Liv and Willy crawl into Sai's arms, who covers them, as they shake in his arms. I see there are two people shooting. They are dressed in black, going to each table, and shooting one person.

So far, I have counted 17 shots. 18 shots. They come to our table. And they aim straight at tris. I grab the gun from my waist pocket, and shoot one of the men. He collapses. The other man jumps, causing him to shoot. The bullet whizzes through the air, straight towards Tris. Sai gasps, and pushes her down, but the bullet hits Sai in the arm. He screams in pain, and goes unconscious. Tris growls, and whistles. I see the birds fly down, and start attacking the remaining man, with such force, I am surprised he is not dead yet. Tris whistles again, sending them off. She takes the gun from the dead man, and shoots him. Everyone climbs out from out from under the tables.

I pick up Sai, and Tris walks up to him, I hear a snicker from one of the initiate tables. She turns to the pit, anger blazing in her eyes. "You know, you guys ruin this kid's life, and know he is unconscious, for being selfless." She turns around, and we march to the infirmary

Page Break

Sai has woken up, and with the help of the Erudite, his arm will be better in a few days. The culprits have been found. They were an Erudite, and Eric. We are all sitting in the hospital room, when Max, walks in. "Hello Four, Six." He says addressing us. He turns and greets everyone else, but when he reaches Sai, he smiles. "Hello Sai." He says. Sai raises an eyebrow. Max turns to me and Tris. "In the attack, 2 leaders were killed. Eric, was killed, and our leader, Jack, was one of the victims. And because of this, we need some new leaders. So, I wondering if you could take the places of Jack and Eric. I look at Tris, who is smiling, she looks at me, her eyes pleading me to say yes. And I can't say no to her. I sigh and say, "We will do it." Max smiles, "Finally." He sighs. "Now we need one more, I will chose them a dinner tomorrow." I wonder why we need another one.

Page Break, skip to next day

We are at dinner. AKA our coronation, and the coronation of the new leader that is yet to be chosen. There is no training today, due to the shooting yesterday. Sai has been discharged, and he has a cast, that is black, with dark blue trim. He used some glow in the dark paint, he got from the store, to write "Liv and Willy' on it. We are eating dinner, which for me, is two burgers, water, and lots of cake. Again, Sai sits next to me. He is drinking a glass of milk. He told us, he hasn't been hungry since breakfast.

I finish my cake, just as Max calls us to the stage. On the stage, is a picture of Jack, Ann, Gordon, Juan, Sylvia, Tess, Ronald, Matt, Malory, Jason, Whitney, Adam, Mary, Agnos, Dave, Yuri, Reginald, Molly, and Drina. The 19 people who died in the shooting. Each picture has a black wreath around it, with a candle in front. Max says a short paragraph about each of the victims, and during it, I could hear the sobs, of family and friends, of the victims.

After the speech, Max went on to a happy note. "Since two of our leaders died in the attack, our two new leaders will be, Four and Six!" he said, and all of dauntless cheered loudly. I could hear a chant of the word 'Ten!' being repeated. I smile slightly as I grasp Tris' hand. "Also, I am thinking I am going to retire, so who should take my place?" Max yelled. A few shouts went out across the stadium. "Marco!" or "Kelly!" I looked at our table, and Sai, was feeding Liv, who was upset at all the noise. That's when a loud shout went out, "How about Sai?" the cafeteria went silent. Sai dropped the spoon, as his eyes widened, and he looked down. "Sai? Isn't he an initiate?" Max asked. I hear another shout, "Yeah, but he is doing well, and he sacrificed himself in the attack, and he trained the animals that stopped it!" I realize it was Jordan who yelled.

Max nods thoughtfully. "Who wants Marco to be out new leader?" I hear a few claps, and a few 'Marco!' chants, but nothing much happens. "Kelly?" Max asks, all he gets are a few more claps. "Sai?" he asks, and the cafeteria bursts into cheers, even Tris is cheering. I see Sai drop his empty cup in surprise. "I guess are new leader is Sai, the youngest leader ever!" Max yells "Get up here Sai!" he shouts, Sai gets up to go, but Liv and Willy start to cry. Sai sighs, and bends over, they squeal, and jump on his back. Sai runs up to the stage, and shakes Max's hand. Sai smiles, and waves to the dauntless. He is greeted with a roar of cheers. Sai blushes and looks down, but in his eyes, I see fear. I wonder why?

**I FINALLY TURNED 13 TODAY (JUNE 1****ST****)! NOW IM STUCK AT A PARTY THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY PARTIAL PARTY, BUT THE CLOSEST PERSON TO MY AGE IS 17! I RATHER GO TO SCHOOL WITH THE BULLIES!**

**~SAI**


	16. Chapter 16: WAR

Chapter 16

Sai POV

I can't believe I am a dauntless leader. I am not even a member yet, but I guess it is all right. I drop Liv and Willy of at our home, and run to the tracks, passing Four and Tris on the way there. "Hey, Sai, where ya headed?" Tris asks. I shrug and reply, "Checking on the horses." I say. "Can we come, I miss Dawn and Dusk." She says. I nod, and look at Four for consent, He gives a slight nod. I smile, and run to the tracks.

We get to the station just as the train is passing by. I jump into one of the cars, followed by Four and Tris. I sit in the corner, playing with the dust in the corner. Four and Tris are whispering on the other side. I hear a loud squawk, and see Skyla, flying frantically next to us. I can tell by her body language, that something is wrong. Skyla, lets out a short squawk that means 'follow me', and she flies away.

That's when I hear the slight beeping noise. A bomb. "GET OFF THE TRAIN!" I scream, and I jump out of the train, I hear Four and Tris hit the ground near me. "Crouch" I hiss. They crouch, and I look at the train. I hear a boom, and the train flies of the tracks, and hits the ground, sending tremors through the ground. We were that close to dying.

PAGE BREAK THEY ARE NOW AT THE COMPOUND

Tris POV

I am still in shock from the explosion. But it seems as if that there are other issues going on. Dauntless are running out of the compound in groups, guns strapped to their backs. I feel Tobias grab me, and pull me to him. I grab Sai, and pull him to me. I like him, but not in a BF/GF way, but he is the little brother I always wanted. I told this to Tobias, because he felt jealous of Sai. When we told Sai, he laughed, and shrugged it off. Tobias pulls us to Fred, the military leader.

"Fred, what happened?" he asks, his voice hard and cold.

Fred looks at us, his eyes are cold, but filled with worry. "The Factionless have started war on the factions."

The Factionless have started a war,

A.

Freaking.

War.

**SORRY THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER!**

**~SAI**


	17. Chapter 17: Save The Children

Chapter 17

Tris POV

"What happened?" I say my voice filled with anger

"Well, something happened to each faction, Amity, their orchards set fire, also causing part of their compound to bur as well. Candor, the Merciless Mart was bombed. Erudite library was also bombed, but a small fire started. And in dauntless, they blew up the train." I nod. "Yeah, we know that one, we were one the train, but Sai here told us to get off, and he saved us." I say. Sai blushes, and looks down. But then suddenly looks up again.

"You said that something happened to each faction? What about Abnegation?" He asks, his voice wavering. A tear slips out of Fred's eye. "Abnegation, the worst attack, all children from Abnegation, under the age of 16, above the age of 1, were kidnapped, and are being held hostage as we speak." I freeze. Sai tries to catch his breath, but collapses into my arms. I stroke his back, while Tobias tightens his grip around us.

"We will get the kids, where are they being held?" Tobias asks, Fred checks a piece of paper. "They are in building 0057 in the Factionless sector. Do you need assistances?" He asks. Tobias shakes his head. "No, we got this." With that he turns and runs out the building, me and Sai, right behind him.

At some point, Sai tells us to turn right. Tobias shrugs, and turns, so I turn also. "Why did we turn?" I ask.

He turns his head, "To get the horses." I nod, that way we can move faster.

Page Break

We finally reach the clearing. Sai whistles, and the horses burst from the bushes. I climb on top of Dawn, while they do the same to their horses. Sai whistles, and I whistle, as well as Tobias. Our birds fly in. Sai takes the reigns, and gallops off to the Factionless sector.

Page Break

We ride into the sector, the only noise is the sound of the horse's hooves. Sai checks his phone, and then slips it into his pocket. HE whistles a quiet rhythm, and the birds fly off. Sai slows down the horse even more, and turns right, towards the building. I pull out a gun, as does Tobias. Sai pulls out a small gun as well. Sai brings Bailey to a stop, and climbs off. He motions to us to stay put and quiet. He turns the corner. I hear a shout, two bangs, and then a cry of pain, too deep to be Sai's. I feel my phone rumble. I look at it.

_Coast is clear_

_~SiH8sPi_ (A/N That reads Sai Hates Pie)

I gesture Tobias forward, and we go around, I grab Bailey's reigns, and pull her with us. We turn and I see a huge warehouse, with giant doors. The door has a huge iron bar closing it. I climb off my horse, and try to lift the bar, to no avail. Tobias climbs off Dusk, and looks around. He smiles a small smile, and raises his gun, and shoots. I hear a small boom, and hundreds of screams from inside the warehouse. I look up to see smoke rising from a small black box in the corner. I hear a rumble. And the doors slowly slide open.

Inside the warehouse, are hundreds of children in Abnegation gray, tears streaming down their faces. Sai walks in, the older kids push the younger one behind them. Sai just laughs "You guys have nothing to be afraid of, my name is Eight, this is Four and Six. We are dauntless leaders, and we have come here to save you." He says. But his name is Eight? I tap his shoulder, he turns, I ask a silent question with my eyes. "I went through the fear landscape room after becoming leader, I have eight fears." He says. I nod. Sai walks over to a 5 year old girl, who has a cut on her leg, probably from running and falling. Sai takes his knife, and cuts out the inside of his jean pocket, and wraps it around the girl's leg. The girls smiles, and jumps into his arms. Sai laughs. And pats her back.

A tall girl stands up, "Pardon me asking, but you all seem rather selfless for coming here, you know for being dauntless." She says. I nod, "One moment please, Eight, Four, A word." I say. They come over to me. "We need them to trust us, so I think we should tell them we are all from Abnegation." Sai shrugs, but Tobias shakes his head no. I sigh, "Tobias, it is the only way." I tell him. He looks at me, then Sai, then all the kids. He lets out an exasperated sigh, and nods.

We pull away from the huddle. "Yes, the reason we seem selfless, is we are the only three Abnegation to transfer to Dauntless, so yes, we know what it is like to be like you." I say. Their eyes widen in shock. Sai speaks up. "So we are going to break you out. So first we need to-"He is cut off by a loud squawk. Sai's eyes widen. "GET ON THE FLOOR!" he screams. Every one jumps to the ground, as bullets whizz over our heads, colliding with the back wall. The Factionless are here.


	18. Chapter 18: Just Like You

Chapter 18

Tris POV

The bullets are now coming in a constant stream, hitting the wall behind us. I see Sai on the floor. Crawling to a group of children, being careful not to use his injured hand. I hear his whisper "Lie flat on the floor, I will get you out of here." He said. The kids nod, and flatten on the floor. I see Tobias do the same to another group of kids. I make my way to the closest group. "Lie on the floor." I say, causing all the kids to collapse to the floor. I hear a laugh, and I turn my head, and see a tall man with an amity shirt, and dauntless pants. He holds a gun, and walks up to a group of children. By now the shooting has ceased.

The man laughs again. "The factions will be eliminated." And he raises a gun, and shoots. Time seems to slow down, as the bullet is aimed straight for a young girl, who is probably about 4 years old. The bullet gets closer to her.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

She screams.

Closer.

Closer.

A blur runs and shoves her out of the way. The bullet hits the floor, and ricochets of the ground. I look up, and see it fly straight into a light fixture. A small explosion takes place, as the room dims. Sparks rain down, and the kids scream, as the burning materials hit their clothes and skin. The sparks clear, and black marks are all over the floor, caused by the sparks. I look to see the Factionless man, dead on the ground. Tobias is over him, holding a gun. Blood is dripping from the man's neck.

The kids get up. I see Sai, get off the little girl, who was almost shot. The girl is crying now, and she jumps in his arms. Sai smiles. And kisses her head. HE gently sets her down, and she hugs his legs. Sai sighs, and picks her up, hoisting her onto his shoulders. Sai makes his way to us. But his eyes widen. I turn, to see about 10 Factionless, all standing at the door way, all holding some sort of gun.

Sai sets the girl on the ground, who runs off into the crowd of children. Tobias walks out, me and Sai following behind him. We step outside, into the harsh sunlight. I squint my eyes, focusing on the Factionless. Sai steps forward. "What do you want with them?" he growls. A woman in candor and abnegation clothes replies. "They are hostages, so we can easily destroy the factions." She says.

Tobias rolls his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, you puny Dauntless, how old are you guys anyways? A twenty year old man, a thirteen year old girl, and a 10 year old boy? Psssh. You can't beat us!" A man in Erudite and Dauntless clothes says. I growl. "We are dauntless leaders, and we demand respect." I say. I raise my gun, and shoot. The bullet flies through the air. It makes contact with his forehead. The man screams in pain, as the light leaves his eyes, and they roll back into his head. He collapses into a heap on the floor.

Sai walks up to a woman, and shoots her leg, she screams, and starts to cuss. "Do not curse, it is bad for your mind." He says. Tobias shoots her, and she falls against the other man. Sai raises his gun, and shoots a man in the chest, who collapses without a sound. By now the 7 other people are afraid. In one motion, they all turn and run away. Sai rolls his eyes. He brings the gun up, and shoots 3 quick shots.

Two men collapse. I raise my gun, and shoot 5 men down. Tobias laughs, and shoots down the last people. I high five Sai, and walk over to Tobias, who is smiling. I lean up, and kiss him gently. Tobias starts to kiss back, deepening the kiss. I hear a small gasp. I pull away, and see all the Abnegation are turned around, and Sai has some fear in his eyes, and is covering the eyes of some young Abnegation.

I roll my eyes, but why fear is in his eyes, I have no idea. Sai uncovers the children's eyes, and stands up. "Okay, we are taking you back to dauntless, you will stay thee till this war is over, and we will keep you safe." He says. He walks over too us. I give Sai a hug. "Good job son." I say. Sai pulls back, his eyebrows raised. "Bro?" he asks with a chuckle. "Yes you are now my adopted son." I say. I turn to Tobias. "Right? He is our son?" I say. Tobias just stands there. I elbow his side. HE snaps out of his trance. "Yes, our son"

Sai smiles, and Tobias wraps him in a hug, which is a big move for him. Sai pulls away, and dusts his pants. Three small kids, who are probably around the age of 6 come up to us. They wrap their little arms around each of our legs. They look up at us. "When I grow up, I want to be just like you." Sai smiles, and gives a small laugh, and hoists the small boy on to his shoulders. I pull the girl up against my chest, while Tobias carries the boy on his back. Tobias turns to the abnegation. "Follow us, we are taking you to safety!" I smile, and walk towards our horses.


	19. Chapter 19: Filler Because I Almost Died

**A/N I am sorry if I do not update soon, and sorry because this is a filler chapter. But I just got into a car accident, and I was the hardest hit, out of all five people in the car. We were driving to a graduation, and my friend and I were in the back of the van. We were talking, and then the van slammed forward, causing me to hit my head on the front seat, and then back, and I hit my head on the back seat. My glasses were thrown off of me, and I almost blacked out. I had a headache for hours. The back of our van, is squished, and parts of it are on the road. We had to stay outside for an hour, talking to the police, and that started up my allergies. Now, I am shaking, and I am almost afraid to get back in a car. And when I do get in a car, I always look back, checking if another car will nearly kill me. But, I guess I am fine. ****.**

**Chapter 19**

**Sai POV (Surprise!)**

I climb up onto Bailey, while Tris and Tobias climb on to Dawn and Dusk, respectively. We form a kind of triangle around the children, herding them towards Dauntless. We have oldest kids on the outsides, while the younger kids are in the center. I am at the back of the group, herding them in the right direction.

I am following them, when, for the third time today, I hear a warning squawk, I whistle, and shout "GET ON THE FLOOR! AGAIN!" The horses all sit, while the kids jump to the floor. I look up, to see bullets flying overhead. Tris and Four, take their guns out, and shoot the people. I see about 7 dead bodies.

We get up, and continue back to Dauntless, to keep the children safe.


	20. Chapter 20: Tour

**A/N So, in my previous A/N, I said that I got in a car crash, well, when I came home, my brother needed to practice cutting hair, and used me to practice, and he messed up! So I was like, MY GAWD! Then I feel asleep, and have been having serious neck pain, from the crash, and from not sleeping properly. And to make matters worse, I now have a very slight fear of cars. Last night, I had a nightmare that I died in a car crash…. Anyways, Chapter 20**

**Chapter 20**

**Tris POV**

We ride into the dauntless, the kids following us like lost puppies. Tobias takes the lead, and rides into a part of the dauntless compound, that was used to be, something called a hotel. We organized the children by age/gender. And we grouped them into twos, and put two to a room. We had rooms 1-695 occupied.

We gathered all the children around us. "So, to get to dinner, follow us. We will take you to the pit." Tobias says. We walk past around the Chasm, when I hear a shout, "Hey Six, and Four!" I turn to see Sai running towards us. He split of a while back, when we were assigning rooms, to drop off the horses. "Hey Eight!" I shout back. He runs up to us, and I pull him into a hug. Sai is like the son I always wanted. "Hey Son!" I hear Tobias say, and he pulls Sai into his arms, and ruffles his hair, Sai rolls his eyes.

"Four, Six, you guys, take a break, I will take them on a tour." He says. I look at Tobias, who shrugs. "OK! See you Eight!" I yell, and turn around. But I am met with a girl, she works at a dauntless store, Dauntless Life, I think her name was Mya. "Why did you call him Eight?" she asks. I am about to answer, when Tobias speaks. "Because his name is Eight? Got it?" HE says. She nods, fear crossing in her eyes. "K, BAI SIX AND FOUR!" She yells, before running away, while violently tapping her phone.

"Well I guess Sai will be called Eight from now on." He sighs. I look at him curiously. "Why?" I ask. Tobias turns to me. "Because Mya is the biggest gossiper in Dauntless, you know besides Christina." I make an 'O' with my mouth, and nod. He grabs my hand, and drags me to our apartment.

**Eight POV**

I walk backwards leading the Abnegation through the pit. "Okay, so I will let you vote, would you like to go to dinner, or go on a field trip?" I ask. I give them a minute to think. "Okay, how many want to go to dinner." Surprisingly, no one raises their hands. "OK! The tour then." I say. "Follow me!" I yell.

As we pass stores, I point them out, and what they sell. I am about to talk about Forever Dauntless, when I hear some screams behind me. I turn around, to see a tall dauntless man, holding a small Abnegation girl in the air by her throat. "What is a stiff doing here?" he asks, a perverted grin on his face. His friends cackle behind him. The abnegation step back. I growl, "Put her down," I say calmly, as I walk up to them, from behind. "Oh, who is going to stop us?" I guess they don't realize it's me, a dauntless leader, who can make them Factionless. "I am, you know the Dauntless leader, Eight." I say, my voice quiet. "There are no leaders named Eight!" He cackles. I smirk. I tap his shoulder, his head whips around, and his eyes widen.

He drops the girl, who gasps for air, and runs into the sea of gray. "I am sorry Eight, please take mercy, don't send me to the Factionless!" He pleads, on his knees, his friends are on their knees as well. I roll my eyes. "Just get out of my sight." I say, with a flick of my hand. They nod, and run out of the Pit. I hear clapping around the entire Pit. I didn't realize how big of a scene this was. "Who was the girl? Please come out." I say. The abnegation splits, revealing a small girl, who has tears in her eyes, and bruises on her neck. What kind of sick man, would do that to a child?

I kneel down, and open my arms. The girl runs towards me, and jumps into my arms. A surprising gesture for an Abnegation, but I don't care. I wrap my arms around her 5 year old frame, and stand up. "You'll be fine." I whisper into her ear. I feel her small head nod. I smile, and set her down on the ground. She runs, and hugs my legs. I laugh slightly. She looks up at me, her green eyes, filled with innocence. I smile, and ruffle her brown hair. She smiles, and runs into the crowd.

"Okay, who is hungry?" I ask, I get some raised hands, and a few whispered 'I am'. I smile, "Okay talk amongst yourselves, I need to make a call." I pull out my phone, and dial the number of my apartment. I glance at the time, 10:00. Liv and Willy shouldn't be asleep yet. I hear the beeps, I count three, before I hear them cut off.

"Hello?" I hear Liv's voice say. I smile, could you and Willy come to the Pit, Forever Dauntless? It's time for dinner?" I say. "Okay!" I hear Liv say, and the line goes dead. I end the call, and slip the phone into the pocket that doesn't have a hole in it. I feel a small tug on my shirt. I look down, and realize I am surrounded in Abnegation children. "Eight, can we be like you when we grow up? Because I want to be just like you!" A small boy says. I smile, and tap his nose. "Of course." I say. The children smile, and the ones closest to me, give me a hug. "DADDY!" I hear two voices yell. I turn to see Liv and Willy.

"Hey there!" I say. They hug my legs. I ruffle their hair, and they smile. "Okay to dinner then!" I yell. All the kids smile. I lead them down the pit, towards the cafeteria. "Eight?" I hear a voice say. I turn to see a tall boy, probably 15, look at me. He has brown hair, and green eyes. "Yes?" I ask he looks up at me. "Thank you for saving my sister." I look at him closely, I can see the resemblance. "No problem…?" I say. "Kyle, my sister is Samantha." He says. I smile "No problem Kyle." I say.

Kyle smiles. "One thing, the kids-"I cut him off "Olivia and William" I say. Kyle nods. "Olivia and William, called you daddy, are you their father? I mean their actual father?" I shake my head, "Sadly no, I adopted them from Abnegation." Kyle nods. "Well, anyways, this is the Cafeteria" I say, as I push open the door.


	21. Chapter 21: Breakfast

Chapter 21

Eight POV

The doors swing open. I hear gasps from the Dauntless and The Abnegation alike. The dauntless out of surprise that Abnegation are here. The Abnegation, because, this is so different from their normal lives. I turn to them, "Okay, I will give you permission to be a little Un-Abnegation, go get some food, and meet me back here in 20 minutes. And a piece of cake is Mandatory." I say. They all nod. They file up, and get into line. I wait for the line to finish, grab a bag, before getting in the back.

I am waiting silently, when I hear my 'name' Hey Eight?" I look up, and see Kyle. "HI Kyle" I say, with a nod. "What is this?" I didn't realize we were at the front of the line now. Kyle is holding a hamburger. I crinkle my nose, but I realize the entire abnegation crowd is staring at us. I smile. "That is a hamburger. It is meat between two slices of bread." I say. I see a few nods. "Is it good?" Kyle asks. I shrug. "I've never had one, I don't eat meat." I state. I hear some gasps from the Dauntless. I roll my eyes.

Kyle nods. I see some abnegation drop their burgers in the trash. "Why did you just throw away your food?" I say, while getting some milk from the line. Milk, my dinner. "Because I don't eat meat." A small says. I crouch down in front of her. "Yeah, since when?" I ask. "Since now, I don't eat meat, because you don't." I smile, and tap her nose. I stand, and turn to the crowd. "Does everyone have their food?" I yell. Everyone nods. "OKAY! Follow me." I say.

I lead the way, we go to the roof. It's dark out, but still nice. We sit on the roof, in little groups. I sit with Kyle, Samantha, Liv, Willy, and some other abnegation. "Eight?" I hear Samantha ask. "Yes?" I say, looking at her green eyes. "Will you tell us a story?" I shrug and nod. She claps in delight. I chuckle.

I am about to speak, when Samantha shushes me. "Wait a second" I hold up my hands in mock defense. She runs around, tapping the abnegation on their shoulders, and then telling them something excitedly. She ran around doing this to each group. Slowly, the Abnegation all came, and sat in rows, in front of me. At the front Liv and Willy were talking to Kyle. "Okay, now you can start." She says. I smile.

"Okay, once, a group of people were discovered, they were called Demigods."

{PAGE BREAK TO END OF PJO}

I finish the story, and see the abnegation asleep. I smile, and check my watch, it reads '12:00' I laugh, and go to the bag I brought with me. I pull out a multitude of blankets. I walk around, draping the blankets over their sleeping forms. I take some lanterns, and hang them up around the roof. I smile, and get under a blanket, and fall asleep.

{PAGE BREAK AGAIN}

I wake up the next morning, with my phone vibrating in my pocket. I sit up, and yawn, stretching my arms. I look down, and see the time is 6:30. I get up, and stretch again, relaxing the knots in my back, from sleeping on the roof. I check, and see that everyone is still asleep. I do a quiet whistle, and watch as Skyla, Augustus, and Hazel swoop in. They perch around the children, watching them like a night guard. I smile, and make my way to the cafeteria. Inside, there are only a few Dauntless, because most of them are asleep. I grab a rolling cart, and fill it with food. Mostly eggs, bread, bacon (Why I would want to eat that, IDK, but they seem to like it) and some glasses of milk. The tray is huge, and there is barely enough room for more food. I thank the lunch workers, and push the cart to the elevator. I hit the 'R' and hum quietly, until I hear a 'Ding!' and the doors open. I wheel the cart to the corner, and pull out the trays from the cafeteria. I put the utensils in cups in the side. I whistle, a whistle to tell the birds to start squawking. Loud screeches fill the air.

The children wake up with a start. They look at me. "It's time for breakfast!" I say with a laugh. They just stare at me for a second, before getting up, and lining up for food. I smile, and get a glass of milk, and drink that. I sit down, and whistle, telling the birds they can go. They screech and fly away. I smile as the abnegation sit and start eating their food.

The door opens, and Four and Six walk in. They are holding three muffins, Four hands me a cinnamon one, I take it, and eat the top first, then the bottom. Four and Six look at me weirdly. I just roll my eyes, I eat muffins the way I want to. Six speaks up, "So, son, why don't you sing, that way the abnegation are at ease, they seem to be on edge." I look around, and see that they are all tense. I shrug "I am not that good." I say, looking down. Four takes my shoulder, "Yes you are, you can do this." I look at his blue eyes, and I give a slight nod. I pull out my phone, and search for a song.

I choose a song called "All of Me" By someone named John Legend. I let the song play, the noise blasting through the roof, if that kind of music blast. I open my mouth and start to sing.

_[Verse 1:]_  
What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

_[Verse 2:]_  
How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

_[Bridge:]_  
Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

I finish the song, and open my eyes. I see that the Abnegation are clapping, but what really surprises me, is when I see Four and Six recording me. They hit the 'stop recording' button, and then hit forward, and then all of Dauntless. I gasp and lunge, but they move out of the way. I start to cry and hyperventilate. Six and Four run up to me, worry in their eyes. "Eight, Eight? What's wrong, you were really good, we just shared it to the Dauntless." Six says. "Yeah, you will get so much attention for this, you will be even more famous!" She finishes.

I look up at them. Their faces are blurred from my tears.

"That's the thing." I say. They look at me strangely. I take a deep breath.

"I have a fear of attention"


	22. Chapter 22: Gas

Chapter 22

Eight POV

"I have a fear of attention." I say, my voice cracking. Their eyes widen, and they sit down next to me, I look down. Four puts a hand on my shoulder, applying a little pressure. I look up at them, their eyes, clouded with worry. "Eight, what were your fears?" Six asks. My eyes widen, and I gulp, I look down again, the ground suddenly interesting. Six puts her hand on my chin, and pulls my head up. "Sai," She says, using my real name. "What were your fears?" She asks, her voice stern. I sigh, and start listing off my fears.

"Small spaces, heights, being alone, killing my family, people, needles, and social activities." I say, listing my fears off. Six nods, but Four has a thoughtful look on his face. "Wow, if you have a fear of people, attention, and being social, that must be hard." She says. I shrug, "Yeah, I just ignore my fears." I say. "Anyways I have to go, you know, work," I say, but Tobias grabs my arm, and drags me down. "You said eight fears that was only seven, what was your eighth?" He asks, his eyes burning into my head.

I look down, and whisper my last fear, my greatest fear. "Sai, what was this fear." I look up at them, I open my mouth to tell them, but no sound comes out. "Tell us." Six says. I don't know why, but I get angry at that. My vision slowly tints red. I take a deep breathe, attempting to calm down, but failing miserably.

"Hey, you okay?" Tris asks. That's when I snap. Releasing all my bottled up emotions I have been hiding "NO! I AM NOT OKAY! I HAVE TO STAY UP UNTIL ONE EVERY FREAKING DAY, DOING WORK AND FILLING FORMS, AND THEN I WAKE UP AT FIVE, SO I CAN DO MORE WORK! NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH A WAR, WHICH I AM EXPECTED TO HELP WITH! YOU WANT TO KNOW MY FEAR? MY FEAR IS INTIMACY! OKAY! INTIMACY!" I scream. I spin on my heels, and storm off the roof, hearing the metal door slam behind me.

The clang of the metal reverberates throughout the hall.

Tris POV

The whole roof is silent. Sai just stormed out of the room. The low rumble of the slamming door can still be felt. I look to Tobias, who has a quizzical look in his eyes. "Why do you think he just snapped like that?" He asks. "I don't know, but from what Liv and Willy have been telling me, He is staying up late, and getting up early. They said he isn't as happy as we was before." I tell him. Tobias nods thoughtfully. Tobias opens his mouth to say something, when the door slams open. A panicked looking Sai runs in. his eyes are wide, and he is panting. "Four! Six! They are here, the Factionless are here! They are attacking us!" he shouts. My heart stops.

I hear a small crack. I turn my head, and look on the ground, and see a cylindrical canister. I hear a beep. The can starts to leak blue gas. My eyes widen. "COVER YOUR NOSE AND MOUTH!" I scream. I see the Abnegation cover their faces, except for a small group in the corner. I look and see it is Liv, Willy, and two other kids. One tall boy, with brown hair, and a young girl with brown hair. They are all frozen in shock. Eight yells, and lunges, knocking Liv, Willy, and the small girl down. The gasses reach out, tendrils, reaching to every corner.

The gas stings my skin, and it brings tears to my eyes. It feels like needles pricking my skin. I look up and see Sai's eyes roll into the back of his head, and he collapses. The boy next to him falls into a heap on the floor. I scream through my hand. What are the Factionless doing?

**The fears Eight says, are actually all of my fears!**

**From now on, I will call you one of a few things.**

**-Initiate**

**-Tribute**

**-Camper**

**-Support Group Member**

**TODAY IS INITIATES!  
So….**

**THANKS FOR READING MY FELLOW INITIATES!**

**~Sai**


End file.
